Meanwhile at the Ministry
by persnicketyfics
Summary: This will be a short series of very short chapters (as-of-yet indeterminate number thereof). They're not technically drabbles, but each chapter will be between 250-500 words. This series will develop alongside the last 50 chapters of "Snake in the Hole." Because PLOT BUNNIES. It is rated mature here, though on A03 it will be more explicit.
1. Exuberant

Narcissa burst into the Minister's office with a sort of elegant exuberance that even Kingsley Shacklebolt's apoplectic secretary couldn't dim. "Kingsley!" she said with what could only be described as a Cheshire cat grin on her face, "Why on earth are you still working? It's evening. Come." She held out an imperious hand.

"Narcissa…"

"Don't you Narcissa me. I'm talking about a public dinner; just a small meal in my _new_ rooms at Draco's."

Kingsley cleared his throat. "I'm not entirely sure how comfortable I am dining with you alone at your _son's_ home, Cissa," he said softly, true regret shining in his eyes. "Don't you find that...well, awkward?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Kings, darling, I have an entire _wing_ to myself and the ability to floo you in directly. Draco need never know you're there. Not that it would matter as he already knows about us."

"Pardon?"

"That we're...you know. Seeing one another. Courting, if you will."

"You told your _son?!"_ Kingsley shout-whispered, rising to his feet to close the cracked door. "Narcissa, we _talked_ about this! About the need for discretion. If the Prophet were to find out that we've - that _I've_ \- been instrumental in securing the first pureblood divorce _whilst sleeping with the plaintiff of said ground-breaking case -_ my tenure as Minister would be over!"

Narcissa snorted. "Touchy. Draco is trustworthy. You know that, darling."

"Your son is a bloody gossip is what he is," he grumbled, scrubbing at his face.

"Not about his mummy, he's not."

"Fine, fine. Just tell me you haven't told anyone else." He looked up to see a contemplative look on his lover's face. "What? What's that look?"

"Well…"

"Oh Gods. Narcissa Malfoy, _who have you told?_ "


	2. Dark Eyes

"It's alright, Kingsley," she said soothingly before flicking a wandless charm to lock and ward the door against interruption. "Hermione and Severus know and you know you'd trust them with you life. My son knows. His wife knows but has sworn on her wand not to reveal the information. That's it."

"That's _six_ people, Narcissa. A secret cannot be kept between six people!" he blustered.

"Are you saying that Severus and Hermione can't keep a secret? That Draco would willingly hurt me by revealing the information? That Ginevra would risk her magic to reveal her gossip? No, we're quite safe, I assure you." She slid into his lap and wound her arms around his neck. "Now instead of yelling at me and asking impertinent questions, I suggest you greet your lover properly." She looked up from beneath her lashes at him and waited.

With an amused sigh, Kingsley's body relaxed and he scooted his witch closer. "Hello, Cissa. I'm very glad you've come a-visiting this evening," he said, punctuating his greeting with a soft kiss on her lips.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you, love. Has your day been truly terrible?"

"Not really. Clarifying some of the amendments to the new bill on the amended trace charm. The Wizengamot is being persnickety, as always. Nothing new. What of your day? Have you finalized everything for your big charity gala?"

"Just about. The caterers have been nothing but trouble, but I still have three weeks to whip them into shape. Today was spent on much more pleasant tasks, though."

"Hm?" he asked, rubbing his nose and lips up and down the soft skin of her neck.

"I've seen to it that Severus is properly outfitted for the gala... and I helped him select an engagement ring for Hermione."

Kingsley drew back with a chuckle. "Talk about burying the lede, love. That's wonderful. When is he popping the question?"

"He declined to say, but it had better not be at my gala. I need press attention focused on my efforts to raise money for Hogwarts, otherwise all our careful plans will be for naught."

"About that…"

Narcissa froze and turned looked into her lover's endlessly dark eyes. "And just what are you keeping from me Minister Shacklebolt?"


End file.
